Conversation
by Red Aurestium
Summary: Hoo,look,a little oneshot that came about my thoughts that HRE looks like Haytham. They meet in a grove,and have a little conversation. All I need to say is in the story. *Holds arms up*


**HUZZAH. REDAURESTIUM AND CRACK FICS. AND WHATNOT. Sorry if I haven't continued with the other story,I'm still looking for ways for HRE to beat up Germany. Just joking.**

**Fun fact of the day: The first time I saw HRE,I took a few moments to remember because he looked like someone else. True enough,it came to me-Haytham Kenway! Yes,HRE reminded me of a tinier,evil-plotting HK of doom(albeit without the personality). And uh,maybe a little bit of the romantic part. Haha.**

**Be aware it's a crack-oneshot-fic set in modern times,which means THEY'RE BOTH APPARENTLY AMERICA IS SOMEWHERE CLOSE TO ITALY-NO,IN ITALY ( ;) ) OR SOMEWHERE/NOWHERE IN GENERAL. WOOHOO. I BROKE HISTORY + GEOGRAPHY**_** VERY,VERY,BADLY**_**. *hides from the fact police***

**LET'S GO~**

"Well,_yet_ another useless scum down." Haytham grumbled,as the soft sound of a _click_ signalled the Hidden Blade was back in its place,while the guard fell onto the ground. He dragged the body into the thick bushes,making sure no one found it until it,well,stank.

"Dear Lord. By this time,doesn't _anyone_ bother to investigate all these sudden disappearances? Well,not like I want to be found out." He shrugged and continued strolling his way.

As he made his way deeper into the grove,crossing a bridge over a river,he couldn't help feeling watched. Now,Haytham wasn't one to be easily fooled,but when the Grand Master of the Templars feels unnerved,you know that something is horribly wrong and it probably spells doom.

He stopped at the other end of the bridge,looking skyward. There was nothing in sight,nothing off to be heard,save for the chirping birds and occasional call of another animal. Until he faced the front,where there was a small kid sitting on the trunk of a chopped tree,glowering at him.

Haytham at this point was genuinely curious as to how there was a kid there in the first place. Blond hair,sharp blue eyes,midnight blue tunic and a cloak with gold accents with tan breeches that genuinely resembled philosophers of a time long gone. He also carried a baton in hand, a half-eaten apple in the other.

Not to mention he was really,_really_ small.

"What do you want? If you're one of those people who's trying to bring me back,tough luck." He said curtly,munching on. His voice hinted an Italian accent.

"Now,aren't you one unruly child? Haven't your parents taught you _never _to talk back?" Haytham berated,irked by the child's lack of respect. Something told him this was no ordinary kid.

The kid looked at Haytham sheepishly,before finishing the apple and tossing it behind him and getting up. He looked at Haytham in the eye for a few moments before snorting and saying "Oh."

"_What._"

"I know what you're thinking. 'This is a terrible kid without manners.' Well,I apologise,but let me tell you that I'm not just a kid." He gripped his baton with both hands before continuing. "I'm the personification of the Holy Roman Empire, literally the nation. I'm not young-in fact I'm freaking _eight hundred and forty-four _years old. Well,until the whole thing got abolished. Since this is freaking 2014,that makes me…" he paused,counting the numbers. "…1052 years old. Yep."

Haytham knew what the kid said,but he wondered whether what he heard was plain and absolute _rubbish_,coming from a child,or to be awed. He had heard of rumours of certain people around the world who never seemed to age,also claiming that they were personifications of countries. He had attempted to try and find one of them once,but gave up since the idea was preposterous. Or probably because the description of a man that had thick eyebrows reminding one of caterpillars was ridiculous.

"Impressive." Haytham smiled,unsure. "I came here from Great Britain,just another man trying to find a living." Keeping his true motives a secret,because that's what he always did. "May I ask,though,do you know anyone else who are the same as you?" for once,he was willing to let his guard down a little bit-not like he could harm him.

"Mhmm. There's Austria,Hungary,Spain…Italy…ahh…" at the last country,Holy Rome trailed off,smiling to himself,before realising where he was and stuttered. "…a-and,yeah. There's so freaking many I don't bother to keep track."

"Italy,hmm? Seems special to you…a girl you really like?" Haytham said,his voice vaguely hinting it as a tease,and held out his hand,offering Holy Rome help to bring him down. Instead,he swiftly drew it back when the latter's baton nearly hit him,possibly offended by the statement,and appearing to blush.

"_Shush! _I don't like Italy,ok? She's just pretty ditzy and cute ok? Nothing at all! But she's gone now,God knows where. I really want to find her but at this rate it's impossible." He huffed,jumping off the tree trunk. "And I don't need help. I'm not some random fragile kid." He started to walk off,but stopped when Haytham called him.

"You're going the same way,I presume." Haytham said. "To Boston. I think it's a pleasure to walk by you and share a bit of history,isn't it?"

Holy Rome paused for a few moments before speaking up."...Yes. I am. If you want to follow me,go ahead." Holy Rome called. "Wouldn't mind a companion." He walked on,whistling.

_Yes. Italy as a companion. Though she would run away at the sight of me…_

The two of them walked deeper down the path into the grove,their differently-shaded blue cloaks gently riding the wind that came across.

**And that's it,folks! Sorry for the strange end,and **_**look how badly I screwed History. HUZZAH x9999**_

**Yeah,couldn't pass up on the cloak description,since it was the thing I pictured best.**

**And then HRE becomes the greatest Grand Master of the Templar Order. Cause screw life and history that I always get C5 in. *Hides in dumpster truck***

**RedAurestium,signing off!**


End file.
